lego_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
6271 Ponce De Leon's Ship
6271 Ponce De Leon's Ship is a set in the Pirates of the Caribean: On Stranger Tides theme. It includes four minifigures, and Ponce De Leon's nearly-sunken ship. It has around 400 pieces. Description This set has around three models. The first one if Ponce De Leon's ship. It is diagonal, and the bottom of it isn't included, so it looks like it is sinking. There is a hole on one side so you can see inside it. Inside it, there is Ponce De Leon's bed that you put Ponce De Leon's skeleton on. A chest can be hidden under the bed. Inside the chest, there can either be the Fountain of Youth chalices in there or the two rocks that the Spanish hid in there. Beside the bed, there is lots of treasure such as cups, gold blocks, gold coins and 1x1 cylindrical bricks. There is a trapdoor in the floor so characters can fall out. The top deck has rusty wood and a loose floorboard that characters can fall through. There is also a crate with a cannon in it. The second model is much smaller, it is just the Spanish camp. It includes an 8x16 baseplate with two tents on it. Inside the tents are tables with plates and one has the Fountain of Youth chalices. Outside of the tent is another table with a fishing rod, a frog, and a bomb on it. The third model is the smallest. It is a hexagon plate with two palm trees on it, a shrub, some grass and a chain so Jack and Barbossa can be tied to the tree. A bottle of rum is next to one of the trees. Minifigures Jack Sparrow's minifigure is similar to his appearance in some sets including The Captain's Cabin and Fountain of Youth. He is wearing his waistcoat. There is no differnece. His accesories are his sword, his compass, or a Fountain of Youth chalice if you want. Barbossa's minifigure is the same as he is in the Fountain of Youth with the peg-leg, and his british uniform. His accesories are a sword, and a Fountain of Youth chalice if you wants. He may also have a map. The Spaniard Leader is a minifigure exlusive to this set. He has a tricorne hat that is colored black and has a yellow rim. The facial expression is a frown and narrowed eyes. He has a small black beard similar to Blackbeard's and some small stubble around it. His torso is detailed. It is black with many buttons and pockets. His legs are black with some gold and black parts of his jacket. He also has a scabbard. His weapons are a sword and a bomb, a new piece exlusive to this set. It is make from the technic ball piece and a new piece that represents the part that you light, which is also the part minifigures hold it by. The Spanish Officer is a minifigure similar to the leader's minifigure. He has the same golden-rimmed/black tricorne hat, but the head, torso, and legs are different. The face is mostly plain with no special features, and the expression is angry. His torso is almost the same as the leader's except less detailed. The legs are just plain black. His weapon is a sword, and he has no accesories. Ponce De Leon's skeleton is also an exclusive minifigure. He has the same skeleton legs with boots that the Ninjago skeletons have. His skeleton body is the same as the classic skeleton's. His arms are also the same as the Ninjago skeletons. The skeleton also has a gray beard and an exlusive head piece. The head has eyes that are smaller then the classic skeltons and are white-dotted. Though it is not seen, the mouth is frowning. Poster The poster has Jack and Barbossa on top of ship, looking down at the Spanish camp and the palm trees, were the Spaniard and the Spanish Officer are standing at. The skeleton is lying on the ship's top deck. Effects *There is a trapdoor in the bottom fo the ship. *The Fountain of Youth Chalices can be hid under the bed. There is a loose floorboard that can flip and have characters fall to the bottom deck. *Jack and Barbossa can be tied to the palm trees. *The tent can open and close. Category:Pirates of the Caribean